The Very Thirsty Puppy
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Jacob is dying of thirst and the only house nearby his Edward's. He sneaks in and drinks something that ends up having strange effects. Edwards take advantage of that. Jacob/edward jacob x edward yaoi smut lemon oneshot slash


Warning! This contains graphic gay sex scenes not suitable for children 14 and under.

Yaoi smut slash lemon!

* * *

Jacob was thirty.

Ha. That was an _understatement._

The man was feeling as if he had just been in the desert for a few weeks with no food or water.

He was on the brink of dehydration. But he was too far from his house or any lakes.

_'Edward's house isnt too far from here... I'll just drink some of whatever they have and then get out unnoticed.'_ He thought.

So he made his way into the house, not noticing that one vampire was still inside as he made it through the front door.

He quickly shut the door so it didn't creak, and then twisted the nob so when it closed it didn't make that loud mechanical noise.

With stealth, he made his way to the kitchen and drank the first thing he saw, not even getting a good look at it or reading the label.

Immediately he sputtered and coughed up a bit of the drink. The effects of the substance were immediate, he felt dizzy and very very hot.

At the same time, Edward appeared in the room.

"Stupid blood sucker! what the hell was in this drink?" He spat, clutching his throat and breathing very heavily.

He hadn't even apologized for intruding in his home or drinking the man's beverages.

Edward shrugged but sported a sexy smirk that suggested he knew exactly what was in the drink.

Jacob whimpered, unable to keep his head from spinning and his body upright. He leaned on the marble counter for support.

"How are you feeling now? Feeling hot? You look hot, you know, sweating profusely like that.."

"Fuck you!"

Moving with vampiric speed, he appeared in front of Jacob, tilting his chin up with one finger. "you'll be saying quite the opposite in a few moments." He purred.

Jacob yanked himself away only to be yanked back. They stared at each other for a moment, one smirking while the other quivered, just trying to keep himself in check.

He was becoming highly aroused from the weird drink and even more so by Edward's eyes and smirk.

His facial expression flickered from one of want back to one of hatred.

_'Got cha._' Edward thought. He then proceeded to make things worse by scratching Jacob _right_ where one would scratch a pet on the head, right between the pet's ears, Jacob's _favorite spot._

"Uuhnn" Jacob moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before closing shut.

The wolf's knees trembled, his arousal spiked through the roof and he couldn't keep a certain thought from running through his mind.

_'Oh, just fuck me now!'_ He screamed in his mind, forgetting all about Edward's ability to read minds.

The vampire grinned. "I knew you'd say that."

"What are you talking about?! Stay away from me." He yelled out loud but in his mind he chanted. _'Fuck me fuck me fuck me! fuck me deep in the ass baby! gahh I want his cock!'_

He was torn between letting the vampire win and giving in to his obvious needs.

Instinct was telling him to have his brains fucked out by the vampire but his pride was shouting at him to just get the hell out of there.

Edward decided to make up his mind for him by yanking him close by the waist and smashing his soft lips against his.

Jacob tried to pull away but he was too weak to. His hands moved to push him away but they ended up resting against his chest like a southern bell leaning up against her husband.

He even gave an uke-ish moan in between kisses. And when Edward finally did pull away, he did so with his signature smirk and examined his work of art.

The wolf's lips were red and slightly swollen, there was an adorable blush along with an angry look on his face.

"I'm appalled you aren't begging me to take you already. " he told him.

"I would _n-neve_r!" He cursed inwardly from his voice cracking and for him stammering on 'never.'

"Oh, but you will be, puppy." He promised.

Before Jacob could even form a response, Edward was behind him, using one arm to grope his crotch through his jeans and using his other arm to play with the man's already perky nipples.

"Arrgh...a-ahh...haaahh.." he moaned breathily. Edward drank the sounds of his moans.

He had to admit, he loved when his nipples were touched.

Jacob tried to remove his hands from his crotch but they seemed to betray him and made Edward's hands move in the way he wanted it to. Even his hips moved along with the motion, something that made Edward grown since he was grinding against his hard manhood.  
"Ooh," he laughed. "In the mood now?"

"N-no! Gghn, stop molesting me!" He shouted.

With a brute amount of force, the pale man shoved the other against the fridge, cracking the door and nearly tipping it over.  
The wolf groaned in complaint. The stupid blood sucker almost damaged his gorgeous face! His pride and joy! But for some reason, this did seem to rile him up a bit and make his cock twitch.

He pulled Jacob's hands above his head and nibbled on his ear. Then, using one hand to hold both of the mutt's hands, he snaked one down to his hips and began tugging his pants down.

Jacob said nothing and allowed his pants to drop to his ankles. He actually even unconsciously wiggled his hips to help the vampire out.

"I'm going to make you my little bitch, Jake." He chuckled almost darkly against his ear as his hand snaked itself into his boxers and stroked him as he grinded slowly against his backside.

"Ha..." he tried to bark a laugh but it came out as a moan. "That'll be the day.." he hissed through gritted pearly whites, his voice straining.

He said one thing but his body showed the complete opposite. His body grinded against Edward's hard and still very clothed cock but he could feel it very well through the thin fabric.

He was large and honestly, his mouth watered at the thought of sucking it.

He'd lick it up and down like a lollipop. He'd suck it like it was a Popsicle in the middle of July.  
He'd make it dripping wet and wouldn't forget about his balls.

Then he mentally smacked himself for thinking such thoughts-which Edward did enjoy very very much- but it didn't last long when Edward rubbed himself against a sensitive part of his bottom.

It made his cock jump, his hips buck and his mouth drop open slightly. He couldn't help but to roll his hips against that wonderfully thick cock that so deliciously pressed against him.

The soft hand on Jacob's cock gave a really nice squeeze and he let out a pleasured yelp. It then thumbed his slit very slowly back and forth and even carefully ran a nail across it just to add extra twang. The hand squeezed his head, slid down to his base and squeezed once more to drive him wild.

Suddenly, he was thrown up against the counter. Jacob's heart sped up in his chest when he thought he was going to miss the counter.

Luckily, he the vampire caught him by the shirt and then harshly slammed him against the solid counter top.

But boy was he turned on! The wolf couldn't stop his body from squirming and reaching back to pull Ed against his butt again.

Once he was against his backside, he imitated and foreshadowed how he was going to be fucking him and started thrusting against him again. Since he was bent over and his legs were spread apart, Eddy could now thrust right against his hole. His hard dick fit right between his cheeks perfectly, Jacob couldnt help but to meet his thrusts.

_'Oh god...I want him to fuck me so hard...right against this counter. Doggy style...I think I'm gonna cum already ... '_

"Say please." He grinned. This was way too fun.

Jacob growled. "N-no." He was a Alpha! He bottomed for no man...okay that was a lie but he refused to bottom to Edward the blood sucker! But the instinct for sex was just so strong. No body had time for this!

"P...please."

"Again. Say it like you mean it!" He spanked his bottom causing him to give a small cry and bury his face in his arms.

"Please! Take me damnit!" He gritted out through clenched teeth.

Edward was satisfied, but he couldn't take him just yet. He was sure his hole was tight, too tight for entry. But he wouldn't forget to have fun teasing him while stretching that hot ass.

Before he bent down, he shoved his fingers into Jacob's scorching mouth. The wolf eagerly lapped at his fingers like he wanted to lap at his manhood. He wrapped his tongue around each finger and then licked them up and down. Edward slid his fingers to the back of his mouth and it made him gag, not that he minded one bit. But of course his mind didn't forget to scold him for that.

He pulled his digits out and immediately stuck two fingers in. His hole swallowed and tugged his fingers in eagerly, hungrily.

Goodness, his ass was hot. He really couldn't wait to put his cock deep, _deep_ in that asshole. He couldn't wait to feel it clench, spazz and tighten around his large appendage.

He quickly pushed them in to the knuckle, something that made Jacob moan whorishly, and then slowly dragged his fingers out only to ram them back in, sometimes right into his prostate.

Jacob was in so much pleasure he was drooling on the counter top, his body jerked and spazzed with each thrust of the digits.

This was _almost_ heaven.

Edward scissored him for a moment, which did cause a slight sting but quickly outdid that by simply grazing his sweet spot.

"Back that ass up and fuck yourself on my fingers." He commanded. It barely escaped his lips when the wolf had threw his hips back and impaled himself deeply on his fingers.

He even went as far as to spread his ass cheeks with his hands. Jacob loved every moment of this. His fingers were curved perfectly so that they would touch his prostate no matter what.

He knew he had completely won when the boy did this so eagerly. He enjoyed this immensely, probably even more than Jacob. He finally got passed his stubborn defense and pride and would soon have him moaning under him while his cock drove in and out of him.

"Ahn! A-ahhh fuck..." he gasped. "Please...more...something bigger at least..." he couldn't believe he was reduced to this already but here he was, begging and moaning like he was in heat! _And the dick wasn't even in his ass yet._

As an experiment, he added another finger and thrust all three into his spot as he lapped at the edges of his hole with his tongue.

"Ohhhh my gahd. Just fuck me now!" He mumbled into the counter. It was loud enough for Edward to hear so he'd give him exactly what he wanted.

He stood and without hesitation or even teasing, he rid himself of pesky clothing and pushed into him.

His cock was so big it stretched him to his very limits and it felt _fucking amazing_.

The vampire pushed his back down with one hand and with the other he yanked his head back by his hair to make his back arch as high as possible and bring his ass up further.

"Uurrghh!" Jacob half growled and half moaned.

Edward really showed him no mercy as he pounded his ass with a good amount of force.  
A extremely loud slapping sound emitted from the two each time their hips met. Edward was sure it was loud enough to alert his little wolf pack what was happening.

Jacob wasn't sure if he was more turned on by the sound alone or the fucking itself.

His sharp claws left deep gashes and scratches in the counter as he tried to hang onto something to keep himself from flying across the room from powerful thrusts.

His back was starting to ache from all the arching though and he slowly relaxed his back, only to have his ass slapped as punishment and yanked back up into the arch.

The sex was so good he just might howl.

He wouldve done it too, but his fat ass was slapped again. "Fucking keep your fucking ass up, bitch!" He yanked his hips back up since he knew Jacob was in too much pleasure to actually do what he was told _or_ keep his own body up.

With another slap to his ass, Jacob came then and there, all over the counter with a excellent shout. His ass clamped down on Edward's cock hard enough to make his eyes roll back and stop his thrusts.

"Tsk tsk puppy. I didn't allow you to cum yet. " he shook his head, disapproving his action.

"Fuck. You." Was all he could pant out as a response. He was dizzy and his mind was way too hazy to comprehend much of anything.

Impatiently he flipped him onto his back, put his legs behind his head, climbed ontop of the counter and took him this way.

This way he could get much deeper by just dropping his hips and putting all his weight into it.

Jacob bellowed in pure, unfiltered pleasure. His cock never softened and stood as straight as a soldier against his solid stomach.

"Fuck! Ghn! Edwaaaard! Oh! You damn dirty blood sucker!" He panted, his voice rising in pitch with nearly each thrust.

Now he was using his vampiric speed to fuck that dirty mouthed uke as punishment.

"What was that, my little puppy?" He teased and went even faster.

Jacob's voice became edgy and his gasps sounded as if he had a hard time getting any air at all.

He was being pile drived so hard he couldn't even get a response out. Hell the man couldn't even think.

"That's what I thought!" He gloated with a chuckle.

Looking at Jacob's face like this made his cock throb and he was sure Jacob felt it inside him.

He was sweaty, his dreamy eyes halfway closed, his mouth open to allow moans to fall out, his soft lips slightly bloody from nibbling on it so much and that adorable blush to top it all off.

Although he had years of practice to hold his blood lust off...it was becoming a problem. The wolf's heart beat was shooting through the roof and blood was rushing so quickly. If he didn't watch it, Jacob would have all his blood sucked out of him.

He needed to make him cum soon.  
Which wasnt a problem at all since he could feel and see his cock twitch.

"Ready to cum, my little bitch?" He asked which a superior tone. Before he could answer, He rammed himself against the poor wolf's prostate and watched as his hips rose far off the table, his eyes roll back completely and cum shoot in long jets either right into his own mouth or into his hair.

He howled loud enough to shatter eardrums and clenched down so hard that Edward saw stars-a whole damn galaxy and was sure he lost a few inches on his length.

Edward came with a loud moan and flooded his insides. He fell ontop of him, something Jacob surely would've complained about if he hadn't passed out.

After a few, long moments of feeling and basking in the after glow of sex and a very hard orgasm, he pulled out his phone and made sure to snap hot pictures to use as blackmail ...not that he hadn't taped the whole thing already.

He smirked.

Jacob wouldn't be too happy when he woke up.

* * *

How'd I do guys?


End file.
